Not As Easy As It Seems
by Tha' Drac Lord
Summary: Aang and his buddy, Kuzon have normal lives at Avatar High... Until Ty Lee arrives and throws their lives out of wack... Aang finds out life is not as easy as it seems...


_**This is an idea that's been brewing in my very strange mind for a while now...**_

_**Lemme know what you think...**_

_**If I get at least 5 reviews, I'll continue it...**_

_**I don't own ATLA... Or it's characters...**_

_The bell rang, resonating through the large hallway._

_From his position, Aang could hear everyone hurrying to their various classes, a few of them jostling past him in their rush to avoid being late._

_Aang was too tired to care, so he maintained his position._

_A few seconds later, a much appreciated hush descended and Aang began to smile. He liked the hall when it was silent and empty. It really-_

_SLAM!_

_Aang nearly jumped out of his skin._

_He slowly removed his upper body from his locker to see the miscreant that was disrupting his alone time, though he had a pretty good idea who it was._

_"You know we're going to get detention if we don't head for class now."_

_Aang glared at the golden eyed, brunette in front of him. He started to redeposit his head back into his locker but a strong pair of arms locked on his shoulders and yanked him backwards._

_Aang made a sound of protest, but he was ignored._

_"Leave me alone Kuzon, I'm not in the mood," Aang droned._

_"You're in a mood," Kuzon grinned in response. "But like I said earlier, Miss Darbus is going to give us detention if we don't get going now."_

_Aang groaned then stopped. He raised his eyebrows in question, "Miss Darbus. But that means we have-_

_"Algebra," Kuzon finished._

_Aang groaned louder and started to scramble for his locker to put his head back in, but the hands on his shoulder prevented him from finding solitude._

_"Don't. Even. Think. About. It." Kuzon yanked Aang a bit further from his locker with each word._

_"But I hate Algebra," Aang whined._

_"And I hate Miss Darbus, but I'm still going," Kuzon explained. " 'Cause I hate detention with Miss Darbus more than I hate Miss Darbus. So let's move man."_

_Aang slouched and groaned at his friend's frustrating words._

_Very frustrating, but true words._

_Aang exhaled slowly and nodded. "Fine, let's go to Miss Darbus' stupid class."_

_"That's the spirit," Kuzon cheered. "Now lock your locker and let's GET GOING!"_

_Aang pushed the locker shut with his hand. He tugged on his backpack and started to walk down the empty hallway, Kuzon striding leisurely at his side._

_They began to near the class and Aang began to slow his pace. Kuzon caught on and grabbed his arm, preventing him from chickening out. Aang winced and scowled at Kuzon who replied with a dashing grin._

_They finally arrived. Aang could hear the abominable teacher, Miss Darbus droning algrebaic jargon through the opaque glass door._

_Aang slouched and shot Kuzon an imploring look. Kuzon shook his head._

_"C'mon, we might be able to sneak in without Miss Darbus noticing," Kuzon said in a hushed tone._

_Aang exhaled and muttered something Kuzon didn't hear before gripping the handle and pushing the door open._

_The door creaked loudly, and in the silence of the class, it sounded like a freakin' chainsaw. Aang and Kuzon winced._

_Nobody in the class heard or noticed the two latecomers standing at the door. They were all bent over their desks, scribbling furiously._

_Miss Darbus however heard (with her witchy hearing), turned and glared at the tardy duo, malice shining in her beady little eyes._

_"Mr Christopherson. Mr Jackson." Aang and Kuzon winced as she yelled their last names out loud. Everybody in the class looked and Aang felt his heart skip a beat. This wasn't going well._

_Miss Darbus' sarcastic voice tore through the silent classroom. "So nice of you to join us."_

_"Thank you, Miss D. And may I say, it's nice to see you looking so radiant on this fine day," Kuzon interjected._

_Giggles and snickers rippled through the class._

_Aang glanced at Miss Darbus and blinked. What was Kuzon talking about? She looked like a freaking circus clown._

_"Shut up and get to your seats immediately," she yelled harshly._

_Both boys jumped at her harsh voice and scrambled to their seats._

_Aang sat down and looked around. Every one looked like they were busy. Aang swallowed nervously as he looked around again._

_Could it be?_

_No. It couldn't be._

_"You mongrels were almost late for your Algebra test," Miss Darbus sneered._

_Oh God. No._

_Aang winced as Miss Darbus slammed a sheet of paper on his and Kuzon's desks at the same time. "You're lucky I'm letting you take it."_

_Aang leaned back into his chair from fright. Being near Miss Darbus' absurdly made up face was a frightening thing for any sane teenager. That face was the stuff of nightmares. And she had the rude habit of poking it in her student's faces whenever she talked to them._

_Aang exhaled as she walked (ridiculously) to her desk._

_He could feel Kuzon nudging his leg, "Are you okay man?"_

_"Yeah. Let's just take the stupid test."_

_Aang began to write his name when he stopped. He glanced at Kuzon, who was staring at his answer sheet with a blank look on his face._

_Today had just begun._

_And it already sucked._

_Aang sighed and started on his test._

_It sucked really bad._

_**Point out any errors...**_

_**So, tell me what you think...**_

_**If you want more, review and tell mel...**_

_**- Tha Drac Lord.**_


End file.
